Half Hearted
by TrueHeroOfTime
Summary: Link did it anyway. He gave his soul to the boy who told him of his future with the Goddesses. But even after the contract had been signed and there was no going back, why did he have that feeling that there was more to the boy than he was letting on? Dark Link is Seraph. SeraphXLink.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I wrote this story because I love Grell (actually, that's not the reason). Just finished watching (yes, watching, not reading) Kuroshitsuji, and I suggest you do the same and watch the first season (well, you can watch the second as well, but beware, crazy, insignificant to the manga, hot sadist in that one…Oh Alois, please screw me). It is really awesome, and it also inspired me to write this.

**Warning:** Well, lost of people die…and the two main characters have sex and it involves a lot of foreplay ;). Also some gruesome stuff, but nothing to bad, and Seraph is extremely OOC, but that's because I've dubbed him 'Seraph', and not 'Dark Link'

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Legend of Zelda, Seraph and Link would be married and fathers right now, albeit, a very dysfunctional family. So, if you have come here, thinking that I even own a smidgen of the series, I suggest you go drown yourself. I also do not own Kuroshitsuji, anime or manga, because if I did, Alois and Ciel definitely would be all over each other…and Hannah would be dead…and I would be screwing the Triplets…and Claude would be Sebby's slave. And also, Grell would've so gotten his way with Sebby-chan by now XD.

I hope you like.

"You'll go to Hell! The Goddesses will hate you for what you have done!"

He was told, and always believed, that those who sinned were the ones that would burn for it in Hell. He believed that sin was a choice and those who chose it did not get to choose Heaven. The reason he believed this was because the twisting not inside of his stomach hurt so terribly, that he was sure the Goddesses were shouting at him right now.

When he was upset, he never bothered to hold back his tears. He let them fall freely because they always made him feel better afterwards. He was tired from crying and his eyelids felt heavy, but he couldn't find sleep because of the pain in his stomach.

Three hours. He wasn't actually sure if that was correct, but he was sure that it had been three hours that he had kneeled there on the hard floor, praying to the Three to forgive him for what he had done. He didn't want to go to Hell; he wasn't ready.

By the time Saria had found him, she already knew what he had done, and without another thought, had simply laughed at him as he wept. Link found no anger, only confusion. She had told him that children can not go to Hell and that, even when he grew up, Link would definitely not go to Hell just because he had given Mido exactly what he had deserved, and punched him in the nose.

Perhaps he would've believed her if he didn't feel so sick in the stomach for it. He ran all the way back to the tree house and let his tears and mumbled prayers tumble out until the sky was dark and everything was quiet and he felt nothing but exhaustion.

He was upset with himself, and now, he could only lie on his bed, staring up at the roof of his small home until he vision blacked out and he felt like he was dreaming, but he wasn't really sure. The darkness smelt like burning wood and metal, but it didn't feel unpleasant.

Link let his body relax, and the darkness engulfed him.

~*~Early Morning~*~

It was because of the cold.

Before the blond even had the chance to open his eyes, he breathed in a breath and sneezed a minute after he awoke. He felt the cold cling to his skin and noticed that he hadn't bother to cover himself the night before. The sky was still very dark outside.

He slipped of the bed and shoved his feet into his shoes so his toes wouldn't freeze. His eyes darted around carefully as he fully awoke from his dreams. His mind was getting cloudy and he frowned as he strained to hold onto his last thoughts. Everything came back blank.

"You don't belong here."

Link's head whipped around to the right, straining to see in the dark. It was completely dark outside, sort of grey-ish, but, in his little tree house, he could only just make out the dark spot in the corner.

His heart sped up and he jumped from his sitting position, backing away into the wall. The dark figure didn't move. Link could barely see them.

"W-what…? Who are you?"

The question tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He hated himself for it, for the fact that he sounded so scared.

The figure did not advance, but Link caught sight of movement, like the figure was tilting his head. When the figure spoke once more, Link was absolutely sure that it was male.

"Why did you come here? Why did they bring you here when you don't belong?"

Link tensed as the figure spoke. The voice was soft and low. Those two questions ran laps in his head and his heart pounded uncontrollably.

_You're right, I don't belong here._

Everything was quiet except for Link's breathing. He tried to think of something to say, but his mind was still blank with fear. He cursed himself for being scared. There was no reason to be. _If this person wished to hurt me, he would've done so already, right?_

Link wasn't convinced. He felt himself shake.

"What…What do you want? W-why did you come here?"

The blond bit his lips when he finished speaking, and leaned against the wall. He felt his mind clear a little, and noticed the metallic smell in the air.

"That isn't the question. I'm here because you are. You don't belong here."

Link almost wanted to shout at him. _I already now that!_

"But why the heck-"

"There is no need to be scared. Fear is merely a reaction. Take control over your emotions. You have courage, and courage is merely a choice. You seem to be good at making choices."

Link frowned. Goosebumps rose over his skin as a draft blew in. He was cold, and still scared, but only just a little curious.

"Get out," he suddenly whispered, taking himself by surprise. "Just get out, ok? Leave me alone. Did Mido send you, because you can tell him that if he's too-"

Link suddenly stopped dead as the figure chuckled and shifted forward into the gray light of early morning. The blond could make out dark hair and tanned skin, but the figure's eyes were covered by his bangs.

"You don't remember do you? Look at yourself, Link. Look at what you did."

Link frowned, staring at the figure with distrust. He wasn't sure what the heck he was supposed to do. "What do you want?"

The boy took a step closer, smiling carefully, revelling a two gleaming rows of teeth. "What do I want? Well, its quite simple. I want you."

Link frowned harder and watched the boys smile turn to a satisfied smirk.

"But I know that you won't just willingly give yourself to me. I want you to go outside Link, and I want you to remember what it is that you did."

Link's breath caught as the boy advanced slowly. The blonds head hit the wall as the boy stopped inches from him.

"W-what do y-you mean?" His voice was small and shaky, and he hated that. Why was he so scared of this one person?

"When you go outside Link, remember this, I gave you this gift. I expect one back. All I want is to meet you in the meadow, the Sacred Meadow at midday. That is when I will make you mine."

Link's hands suddenly came forward hard, intending on shoving the boy in the chest to create some distance. Those words left his body shaking.

Link pushed forward, but it took him by surprise when two hands wrapped around his wrists, and slammed him back into the wall. His head cracked back, and he slumped down the wall with his eyes shut, groaning as pain throbbed in his head.

There was a chuckle. "There is one thing I want you to know Link. When most people get given an opportunity like this, they don't hesitate to take it. Perhaps you should follow their lead and make it is easier on me. After all, you will be my first, and I know what you taste, Link. You're perfect."

Just to let you know, I'm not proof-reading this shit…I'm too lazy. If I make a mistake, and you point it out, I'm going to send you a rage message o.O

Anywayz, Seraph just threw a boot at my head and told me to hurry up and get to the sexy scenes (spoilers XD) So I have to go and finish the second chapter, which I started before this one (don't as why, or I'll pick up Seraph's boot and through it at you).

Now GET LOST!

Oh…and Review, cause you love me XD!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Ok, so, I felt like I really had to mention three people in this note.

First is Shinee Shoes…If you are reading this (and you most likely aren't); thank you for helping me make my story make sense.

Second is Carly, my daughter, because…WAIT! I forgot why I had to think her, but I did…Sorry sweety, daddy loves you though.

And third is Sparkly-chan, Izzy, for making me laugh and also, for being my second reviewer. She is awesome, and also very scary. If any of you guys are into the Mortal Instruments or Death Note, go check out her page-Sparklyglitter. God, I love u missy :P

**Two**

He could feel the blood rushing in his ears and the blood covering his arms. His cries were desperate, and his legs ached from running so much. His tears wouldn't fall, as much as he wanted them to. The shock seemed to pump more and more adrenaline through his body as he ran towards the giant hollow log that led to beyond the forest.

Everything passed him in a blur. Greens and browns and reds.

Red. Red everywhere.

It was like their insides had exploded. The first moment Link had caught side of one of the bodies, he hadn't stopped crying and being sick for over an hour. Now, he found himself running to get away, only because, the only body he couldn't find, was that of his best friend.

Sentences formed in his head as he ran. Questions, accusations, lies. He was trying to make himself feel better. He was trying to tell himself that it was all but a dream, one that was out of his hands. But he had a long jagged cut on his forehead where he had tried to wake up, and he knew, somehow that this was all real.

"Look Link, look at what you did."

He was shaking so bad that he could hardly run. His breath came up short because he was thinking how this could've happened and there was simply no answer.

I didn't do this…It wasn't me. I wouldn't do this. It was him; he must've done it.

But it wasn't making him feel better. It only made him feel worst as he slowed to a walk. His boots made a different sound as they smacked against the floor of the hollow tree. The dark tunnel twisted ahead, but there was no hesitation in his movements as he followed it down. This darkness was different. This darkness didn't make him feel safe.

He followed it along, until he could see dim light up ahead. The call of birds caught his attention, and the he stopped, and waited.

Saria! Link gasped softly as he heard it. Faint and out of tune as it was, Link had no doubt in his mind that that music was the sound of his dearest friends' Fairy Ocarina.

He started to calm down as he continued. In his vision, the dim light began to brighten and he saw her, sitting down on the wood of the bridge and swinging her legs of the side. Tears fell down her cheeks as she played with her eyes closed. She knew; Link was sure of it.

The wood creaked as he approached her. She didn't stop playing, but the tune slowed considerably as he approached her. His heart slowed down and he finally felt the tears sting his eyes.

Now he was confused. What was he to say?

Link watched her play. Standing no more than a meter away while tears silently slid down his cheeks. Her tune was slow and sad, and Link felt his heart ache as he listened to her. To him, it was like the Goddesses themselves were playing through her, showing him their sadness.

He didn't notice when she stopped and looked at him. Link stood there, his vision blurred by tears, unmoving, barely breathing. He felt like doubling over at the pain in his chest.

What have I done?

"He said you would come."

Her voice was small and soft, and Link winced as he heard it. He closed his eyes, wiped away the tears, and refused to say a word.

"I knew you would come as well. You always do."

The wood creaked; she sighed; the birds called; his heart broke.

She wrapped her arms gently around his shoulders, holding him gently, in case he would break. She was aware that he was shaking slightly, and was afraid that she might do something wrong.

Link stood and did nothing. He didn't hold her back or say a word. He couldn't. For so many hours he had been running around, trying to escape the bodies that lay meters from each other. The bodies of the children he once grew up with. They were dead now, and Link wasn't sure if it was his fault, or not.

"Are you scared?"

The question hung in the air. The birds went silent, and the trees stopped swaying.

Link didn't know how to answer that. He wasn't even sure he knew what she meant. He wasn't sure he really wanted to.

"Maybe a little," he answered, voice quiet and body still, "but I feel okay now."

He didn't feel bad saying that. Before, he had been a wreck, but he felt okay now. The only thing that really hurt was his legs and his insides. His heart really ached.

When she pulled back, tears glimmered in her eyes. "I understand. You should go, Link."

He wasn't surprised, but upset. He suddenly remembered her lying on the ground, smiling up at him as he told her that he would just love to leave and explore the world beyond the forest. He wanted to…he really did.

"You want me gone?"

No. Link knew that she would deny it, and he also knew that it probably wasn't even true. He couldn't imagine, no matter what he did, Saria ever wanting him to leave her. If he left, she would not follow; not now anyway.

"Of course not. You know that, Link."

She didn't sound offended, just sad. He still refused to hug her. She clung to him gently, holding him close while she could. "He was right though. He told me that you don't belong here. You don't belong here Link."

She pushed away, and, as she did, he really badly wanted to reach up and brush her soft green hair from her eyes, but his arms stayed by his side. When she turned away from him, he didn't really know what it was he should say.

"Saria, I-"

"I know Link," she cut him of suddenly, not turning, not moving. "I know you didn't mean for this to happen, and I'm really sorry that it did. I don't hate you. I never would."

She didn't say anymore. He heard her quiet sobs and stopped his own and turned from her, scrunching his face up as he tried to get a hold of his emotions. He didn't know what to think; he was too confused.

"What did I do? I remember yesterday, and I remember waking up this morning, but, Saria… I don't remember any of this."

She made a sound, but Link couldn't place it. Once again, the birds started their call, but it was just background noise. He wanted her answer, and, for a minute, he wanted her to hold him and whisper quietly in his ear.

"You wouldn't. It's what he said. He said you wouldn't want to, so he made sure you didn't. I don't know why, but he said that it was best if you forgot. He said it was best you forgot everything."

Her words left him lost. He didn't move, when the birds stopped, he listened to her breathe. And then, before he spoke, he took a breath and wiped his tears from his dirty cheeks; he didn't miss how the blood had dried on his arms.

"Can I see you again?"

He asked it so quietly, that he wasn't even sure that he had said it. He already knew the answer, but he didn't care. Why would she ever want to see him again after what happened? He wasn't even sure what did happen; not really.

Saria moved, perhaps turned, or shifted away, because Link felt the bridge move and the wood creak.

"You wished for this, you know?" She whispered, Link barely even heard her, but he didn't miss the tears in her voice. "That's what he said. That, even though you probably don't mean it now, you still wanted this at the start."

Her accusation made his eyes sting. Was that her answer? He didn't believe her one bit. He would never have wanted this. Not from the start and not ever.

Link bit his lip and stared at the way he had come. From where he was standing, the dark tunnel only looked scary and menacing. He didn't want to go back there; not where all those bodies were.

"He said that he will wait for-"

"I know."

Her voice died away under his and he heard her sigh. Link kept telling himself not to say anything else. He wasn't sure he wanted to talk to her anymore. She knew nothing, and he wanted an answer, that was all. He wanted to know. He wasn't sure he was ready, but he wanted to know.

"I'm sorry, ok?" He whispered loud enough that he was sure she would hear him, and then he walked away.

It wasn't the right thing to do, and it certainly wasn't going to help, but perhaps she'd wait for him. Perhaps he would find the boy he had met this morning and get answered from him and he would go, with her, away from here. Perhaps it was all just a dream and the Goddesses themselves were testing him. Link was sure of one thing if that was the case; it definitely couldn't have been because of what he did yesterday.

No one was that cruel.

He let his mind wander as he went on. He payed them no attention. The bodies of the children he thought he would grow up with, and he could do nothing to help them now.

His legs ached enough from all that running around before hand, but there was a new determination in his body that he couldn't feel the throb. He wasn't going to allow himself too.

The tears stopped falling, and he stopped being scared, because it wasn't getting him anywhere. He wanted something; he wanted answers, and he promised himself that he'd be damned if he didn't get it.

"At the start, when I first saw you, you said that I wasn't supposed to be here, that I didn't belong. Why?"

Link tried to ignore the smirk he got from the boy lying on his stomach with his feet swinging in the air behind him. He was lying on what Link presumed to be an old ruin of some sort. He wasn't sure. He'd never seen it before, and nor did he care. The boy lying down looked so careless and happy, that it made Link almost angry.

"You're early!"

The dark—haired boy smiled widely at Link and got up, instead sitting up with his legs swinging over the side of the ruin. The blond frowned but ignore the nagging thought. From where he was standing, it looked as if the stranger had red eyes, but Link was sure that he was just imagining it.

"Answer my question." He pushed, gripping his hand tighter around the hilt of the blade. He was waiting for me, he thought. He was waiting for me because he wouldn't have left it if he hadn't intended to wait.

The stranger looked like he was about to laugh, and pushed the ruin on either side of him so he slid off and landed on the ground with a quiet thud. His smile agitated Link, and his anger rose more and more.

"So you got past my Wolfos then? You must have, or you wouldn't be here, I guess. The sword suites you."

Do be surprised, you idiot. Of course he sent that damned thing after you. Despite this, Link couldn't hide the look from the boy slinking up to him.

Link watched as the stranger approached him. The blond stood his ground; he would not back away. He stared into the depth of those eyes with all the determination he could muster.

He watched with strange curiosity. His glowing red eyes roaming over the blonds body as he stopped centimetres from him. The stranger noticed the way Link's hand tightened around the hilt of his blade, but when he looked up into sky eyes, he saw no fear.

"I'm surprised you haven't attacked me yet. Isn't this the part where you let your anger get the better of you and charge at me, or are you still upset too much to feel angry?"

Link watched him with the amused look on his face. He was angry, but he pushed it down because he wasn't going to do anything stupid; he knew it was a fight he wouldn't be able to win.

"You didn't answer my question." He repeated. He stood his ground; even when the stranger reached across and slid a hand down his left arm, until it met the fingers wrapped around his blade and he smiled.

"You really want to know?" The stranger smiled at him, raising his eyebrow with curiosity. Link didn't answer, but waited.

"Let me tell you one thing, Hero; no body I have ever met in my life-and I have lived for quite a while-has ever dreamed of the sky. I have come across some strange and curious people in my travels, but you, my dear Link, are most definitely the strangest. You know why I think so?"-Link shuddered as he leaned in close.

"Because, from the very beginning, you were always destined to die by the blade of the one you cherished most. I don't know who that may be, but I can guarantee. From the very moment you were born, the Goddesses chose you to be their sacrifice. And, let me tell you Link, I think they picked no one better than you."

~*~**To Be Continued**~*~

**End Note: **bwahahahahahaaa…. Don't hate me; I had to end it there. I'm sorry *sobs* please don't kill me.

Anyway, I'm actually kinda happy with that, so…

Review, tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Free Master Sword to anyone who can tell me who Seraph is. Go dictionary it or something.

Another mention…Emily you little blondie. I hate you bit I love you, so…yeah. HAPPY NOW BITCH!

**Three**

There was a loud thud and then a mocking laugh as a blade swished centimetres from the dark-haired boys' nose. He smirked at Link as he stepped back, who was holding his blade out in front of him with an unamused look on his face. "You're a goddess damned liar!"

The stranger laughed again and shrugged. "Maybe," he grinned, raising his eyebrows, "maybe not."

The blond felt like all the energy had been drained from his body. His arms started to shake, and he was forced to lower his sword a fraction. "Who are you?"

Red eyes met sky blue, and Link saw something sinister (A/N: Hehe, I freakin' love that word XD) shine in those crimson orbs.

"Oh me?" He asked, feigning innocence, pointing to himself with a curious look on his face. "Well, I guess you could call me … Seraph."

Link stared in disbelief. Not exactly what I meant, the blond thought, frowning. The expression on his face made the other boy laugh. "And you're Link!" He laughed.

His arms continued to shake until the sword lowered to his side. He felt the sting of the strangers-Seraph?-words. How did he know? How did he know about my dreams?

Silence hung in the air for a couple of seconds before Link found the courage to speak up.

"Is this all just a sick joke? Who are you really and what did you do? What's wrong with Saria? What the heck did you do?'

The blond let it all tumble out with his anger and confusion. He felt the tears sting at his eyes but took no attempt to brush them of. Seraph's stare cut right threw him; goose bumps rose over his skin.

The red eyed boy stepped closer curiously. He still had an amused smile on his face, but it wasn't simply for the fact that Link was so confused. It was the fact that he was so ignorant to what really happened, and it had been Seraph to cause that ignorance.

"Do you want me to tell you Link? Do you really want me to? Would it not be better for you to just accept the fact that what's done has been done? You won't like the truth Link. Very many rarely do."

Link bit his lip and scrunched his face up in frustration. Again! He side-stepped my question again!

"Just answer me! Back there, you mention that you had given me something. Tell me what it is then, because as far as I can see, the only thing I have received from you is a mound of bodies and a pain in the neck. Not to mention a whole bunch of lies."

The blond set his face into determination and waited for his answer, but he doubted that he would get it.

Seraph smiled sweetly at him and his hand to reach down to one of the small pouches attached to his belt. For a split second, Link took his time studying the dark tunic and contrasting white leggings. The cap was black, but his undershirt was white. The blond thought the whole outfit made him look like some sort of dark hero.

When Seraph produced something long and gold from his belongings and held it out in front of him, Link gasped and nearly dropped his sword.

"Tha…t-that's…"

"It's yours, is it not? A pendant, yes? A very special pendant that you always believed to be from your mother. The only thing that you had of her."

Seraph lowered the piece of jewellery and smiled at Link's surprised expression. "You wanted them dead Link. Last night, when you ran to the Lost Woods and you were crying, and the only reason I noticed was because you were upsetting the Skull Children with all that noise. When I asked you what you were crying about, you were way to upset to talk about it." Seraph's smile softened and he moved until he was standing right in front of the hesitant blond who looked like he just wanted to escape.

"And the reason you don't remember Link," he whispered, watching the boy shiver with fear, "is because I made sure you didn't. Because you told me that you would give up every single child in this forest, bar one, just to find out where it was that you really came from. You said that to me Link, and from the moment it left your mouth, I knew you wouldn't want to wake up the next morning, seeing all those dead children, and knowing that it was your fault. You wouldn't want to remember."

Tears stung his eyes. More and more and more until there were steady rivers flowing down his cheeks, and the pained expression on his face almost made the red eyed boy comfort him.

"You're lying," Link accused softly, his voice breaking little by little as his gaze fixed onto the pendant that was only centimetres from him. His hand reached out, slowly, and Seraph let him take it, watching as a small sob escaped and Link stared down at the object helplessly. "You're lying… I-I… Wouldn't d-do that."

"But you did Link," Seraph whispered quietly, stepping so close that his breath disturbed Link's soft hair. "I killed then all for you, because you wanted me too. That was my gift to you Link. That was what you really wanted."

Lin's body shook with shock. In his mind, he continued to whisper that it wasn't true. It couldn't be, because he wouldn't do that and he couldn't remember it and it just wasn't-couldn't be-true. It was all a lie, he was sure of it.

It took him a while. Perhaps three minutes? Before he was able to wipe his tears and look up into the soft gaze of the dark haired boy. He licked his dry lips, and cleared his throat so he wouldn't sound as vulnerable when he spoke.

"I still don't believe you. I couldn't. I don't even know who you are, not really. How do I know you didn't just take this from me when I slept?"

Link's gaze shifted back down to the object in his hand when he heard the giant sigh from the other boy. His arms shook, and his attention rounded back onto Seraph as two soft-really soft-hands clasped his wrists and yanked him so Link's body ended up falling against his. Arms stretched around his back and held him to the soft fabric. Before Link could step back, the boy spoke again.

"Do you want me to show you?" Seraph asked, breathing softly into blond hair. Link shivered distractingly, and the dark haired boy thought he fit so nice the way they were. "I can show you, if you want, but I can't guarantee that you will like it?"

For a second, Link's gaze fixed on those red eyes questioningly, wondering what he was referring to exactly. He opened his mouth to ask, but stopped when Seraph's hold was relinquished and he held a finger to his lips. Then two fingers were brought to his hair, burying deeply as Seraph touched his temple. Link brought up a hand to push the others away, but stopped dead as something seemed to shock him and, a second later, he slumped and dove into unconsciousness.

"I know what I did was wrong, Mum. I know I shouldn't have done it, and I'm really sorry. I don't want to be here anymore. They others all drive me insane except Saria. I really wish I had you here, because I really do need you."

They were angry at him. Link had sit himself down onto the stump and preceded to talk and sob to himself, and it had taken him quite a while to realise that the little colourful, creepy creatures were staring in his direction in annoyance. At one point, the blond had laughed at them because it took his mind of the bad things, but then realised that he was just being mean and instead, opted for whispering to himself quietly, though they were still shooting him strange glances.

"I don't regret it," Link whispered quietly, holding the pendant tightly in his fist, "and I certainly wouldn't take it back. He's always mean to me, and I just got so angry. I don't even know why. Saria is always telling me to forget about it, but I just can't. Not when he teases me like that. I said I was sorry, ok? Don't be angry."

He kicked his feet against the grass in irritation. It made him feel better when, even though she wasn't truly there, he could speak to his mother and know that she was listening. She was up there, listening to him. He just knew it. He didn't need to convince himself of that.

He'd come here because sleep hadn't done him any good. His eyelids felt heavy but he didn't feel tired at all. He wasn't in a hurry to get back either. He'd only been sitting here for an hour perhaps.

As he continued to whisper to himself, he listened to the quiet background noise of the Skull Children shuffling around and playing their instruments. The music was nice and soothing, and Link half wished he could've played along with them like Saria always did with her Ocarina.

As he listened, they music seemed to stop, replace be a quick shuffling and then more footsteps. The blond ignored then for a bit, thinking that perhaps they were just playing around, but he started to get a little worried as the barely-there footsteps came closer and closer until they had stopped right behind him. Link wondered if he should turn around. A Skull Kid wasn't a very social creature. In fact, they were all quite shy.

"So this is whom the Goddesses have ordered me to collect. The little blond boy that weeps and whispers sadly in the dark while his friends all sleep and dream."

Link shot up and turned quickly, backing away as the voice seemed to scare him half to death. He caught sight of a boy with dark clothes and dark hair, standing there with a grin of his face and his hands on his hips. Link clutched his tunic over his heart and sighed as he was given an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" The boy asked, dropping his hands and stepping forward. He swooped down to pick something of the ground, which made Link realise he had dropped his mothers pendant by accident.

"I'm Seraph." The boy exclaimed with a soft smile and held out his hand, motioning for Link to take it.

The blond stared at the boy cautiously, before stepping forward and grasping the small chain. He held it tightly in his palm as he continued to survey the boy in front of him. Link could tell just by looking at him that he wasn't from the forest.

"Who are you?" He asked hesitantly, unclipping the chain and fastening it around his neck.

"I already told you. I'm Seraph… And you're Link, right? I've heard a lot about you today."

Link stared at him, and a small smile came to his lips. "How did you know? What did you hear?" But he already knew.

Seraph grinned and stepped forward. Link tried not to be rude and step back. "Well, it had something to do with an insult and a bleeding nose."

Yup, I guess everyone must know by now, Link thought, watching the strange boy jumping on the balls of his feet. He had a little too much energy this time of night.

"So," Seraph said, taking a seat on the stump and patting the space next to him with a smile, "why are you crying? I heard you whispering and thought that I might be able to help."

The blond seemed to stare at the empty space before sitting down. Seraph smiled at him and Link felt himself smile back. He was way to trusting, but he didn't care. "Just talking to the Goddesses, I guess." He gazed down when Seraph scooted closer.

"Any answer?" The dark haired boy asked, turning his gaze up to the canopies above. The sky was completely dark.

Link looked at him and shook his head.

Seraph seemed to sigh, before looking back down with a sad look. "My mum's up there too."

Link gave him a surprised look, staring at him with wide eyes. He was only surprised about the fact that Seraph had heard him for half a second, before he sighed bit his lip.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Link's gaze once again landed on the dark haired boy, who was looking at him with a small smile. Link nodded once, hoping it wouldn't be about his mother.

"Do you like it here?"

The question caught him of guard. The blond frowned, wondering what he meant be that. Did he like it here? Link presumed that Seraph was talking about the forest, and Link already had an answer for that.

"No."

"Why?" Seraph asked, playing with the hem of his dark tunic. All was quiet as Link thought about it, but he'd thought about it so many times.

"I don't belong here. I always thought I did, but, growing up, I know I don't. I wasn't born here, and I don't think I really want to be here either."

Link shut his mouth before he could say more. When he looked up, Seraph was smiling brightly at him. Link opened his mouth to ask what had him so surprised, when the dark haired boy reached to him and slid a finger down the pendant hanging around his neck. Link shivered as the touch brushed his skin.

"If you had a choice, would you go back to where it was you were born?"

As Seraph pulled away, his dull black eyes looked as if they were on fire, and Link stared intently. He turned that question over in his head, wondering how he could answer that.

"I guess…" He whispered, his gaze lifting up to the dark sky as he thought, "But it would depend on the choice I would have to make."

When Link looked at him, Seraph was staring at the blond like he was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Ok," he said, lifting a hand to settle on Link's knee affectionately, "what if you had a choice of staying here and living your whole life like this, or, lets say…letting go of the souls that live in the forest just to find out where it was that you came from."

Link watched Seraph smile at him, and Link smiled back, taking it as a joke. He chuckled and nodded, kicking his feet against the grass. "Well, I couldn't let go of Saria…but everyone else doesn't really matter to me."

As Link continued to stare at the dark haired boy, he started to notice how his smile turned into a smirk, and his eyes lit up with something Link had never seen before. When he spoke, the blond thought he sounded just a little too breathless.

"Are you giving me permission? I'll do it for you, you know? I'll kill them all except that girl and I'll take you back to the sky if you like, where you came from. I would do that for you. I promise. It'll be a gift."

Link's laugh cut through the thick air sharply. It was unnatural and forced, but the blond didn't like how serious Seraph sounded. He chuckled and nodded at the boy across from him. "Yeah, right." He said sarcastically.

As a smile started to spread across Seraph's lips, Link thought that he looked a little to serious, and looked away. Only when he felt fingers in his hair, did he look up. For a second, everything was fine, then; finally, he started to feel drowsy and heard Seraph laugh softly as he slumped against him.

"If that's what you want, I would give everything up, to do that for you. I'll take care of you, in exchange for yours and there soul, and I promise to take you back to the sky. Nothing will stand in my way. And when you find what your have been after, I promise your death will be beautiful. The Goddesses will be proud."

**End Note: **Oh my god, yuck! That was the worst written chapter in the history of worst written chapters ever. So…please don't' tell me that in the reviews.

Thanks to you guys who have reviewed, and tell we if you think I did anything wrong, so I can get better.

I just want to make a note that, although this story was Kuro inspired, it is nothing like it, so Seraph is nothing like Sebby-chan…Got it?

Now, see that little link with the speech bubble? Click and write, ladies and gents…that's all there is to it.


	4. Forged in Blood

**A/N: **Why does this chapter have a name? Because I f**king felt like it… Got a problem with that, take it up with my lawyer!

Congrats to Obsidian for giving me the definition of Seraph. I just thought it would be funny to give Dark Link the name when he is a demon… So, nobody else thinks so? Ok, then.

Anyway, well, Obsidian, your gift, straight from the Pedestal of Time. *Shoves plastic stick in hand and runs away* BWAHAHAHAAA!

**Four: Forged in Blood**

When Link came to, he had a splitting headache, and a sick stomach. Before he even had the chance to sit up, hands reached form behind him, pushing his hair from his face. Link paused a second before he was violently ill, throwing up the last contents of his stomach as his head throbbed.

As he was pulled back a little into something soft, a small round thing was placed to his lips, and Link accepted the water thankfully, before spitting it back out with the disgusting taste. He swallowed more water, taking in as much as he could to sooth his dry mouth and thirst. When he was done, and the plastic canteen was pulled away from his lips, his mind throbbed and he barely registered the voice behind him.

"Just relax. Don't move to quickly or your head will hurt more."

The blond tried to reach up and rub his eyes, but his arms felt like they were made of jelly, and the only thing he could move was his eyes. He caught sight of the green canopies above. "W-wha…?" He tried to rasp out, but a finger was put to his lips, and he was moved so his head was lying on something soft and hard.

"Don't speak. Just wait a minute."

Link's eyes darted to the left as a slightly familiar figure moved into his vision. The blond noticed the dark red eyes and black hair immediately; since they were the only thing he could see.

For a while, Link laid there, doing as he was told as he began to feel his fingers and toes and the rest of his body responding. His eyes stopped stinging, and his mind became clear, giving way to the memories he had just experienced. His eyes closed when Seraph looked down at him.

"Not pleasant is it? I know you're angry at me. I knew you were joking in the forest, but you did say it, not me."

Link felt too weak and out of breath to be angry. He just continued to lie there, breathing quietly and listening to the other boys droning voice. His mind felt unusually clear as the memories from late last night were restored and his conversation with a stranger in the forest all came back to him.

As time passed, Link felt Seraph move, and when he opened his eyes, he felt a hand touch his cheek. He didn't try to push away; even as the hand slid down to his neck and shimmered against his collarbone.

"Do you still want to go find it?" Seraph whispered quietly, eyes following every movement he did. When he looked back up, the blond was frowning like he had no idea what Seraph was referring to.

"Well, they're all dead, aren't they? It's no use staying here. Let's get out of here. Both of us. And I'll help you find where it was that you came from and why you were brought here."

For a second, Link gave no response. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, and before the words even left his mouth, Seraph knew what he was going to say.

"I don't think so. It looks to me like you actually planned this. I don't know you, and your killed all those children in the forest. Why on earth should I trust you?"

Seraph smiled sharply and pulled Link closer as he tried to untangle himself from the dark haired boys' strong grip. The blond groaned with annoyance as he was pulled against the other boy sharply.

"Then what will you do, huh? You won't stay here, will you? You can't. I know you Link. I know all about your dreams. About the sky. That's where you belong, they aren't just dreams."

Seraph smiled and caressed Link's cheek softly. "I'll take you there," he whispered, staring into the deep depths of sky blue, "if you make a contract with me, I promise I'll take you there."

The dark haired boys' smile softened as tears sprung in the blonds' eyes. Seraph waited for an answer, but the last thing he was expecting was Link to lash out at him, causing them to topple over.

Seraph caught the blond's wrists and held them tightly, forcing them above the blond's head. He laughed as Link continued to struggle, trying to get up from where he was lying on his back. The dark haired boy moved and swung his leg over Link, so he was straddling his stomach. There, he held Link's arms by his head.

"You bastard. Let go of me!"

Seraph chuckled as Link continued to struggle, wriggling frantically below him. He leaned down slowly until their faces were centimetres apart, making the glaring blond stop his movements. "Now, now Link. There is no need to act so hostile. I merely gave you an offer."

"Just get of me!" Link spat, kicking his legs and trying to pull his wrists from the strong grip. His glare hardened as Seraph just smirked and refused to move.

"I will, but you have to listen to my offer first." The dark haired boy murmured, tightening his hold. Link stared up at him annoyingly, before his movements ceased and he sighed.

"What the heck could you possible want? What contract?" Link asked angrily, his glare fixed upon the smirking boy above him. Something seemed to flicker in those red orbs as he asked the question, and the blond shuddered as Seraph leaned down until Link could feel his breath fan over his face.

"A special kind of contract. One that isn't easily broken. It's quite simple Link. I will give you one wish and grant it for you. Anything you want, anything at all, and I only want one thing for it."

The blond stared up at him, waiting. When Seraph said nothing, Link spoke up.

"And what is it that you could possibly want from me? I have nothing to give you. Tell me Seraph, what could I possibly give you?"

As Link stared up at him, the dark haired boy smiled, and his eyes changed, that strange look shining down at him. When he spoke, every word he said made Link shiver.

"Give me your hand, Link; give me your heart; give me your soul. You give yourself to me, and I will give anything that you desire. Anything that comes to mind and it is yours. I give you my word."

A hand released him and a finger touched his jaw, sliding down his neck until it reached his neck. Link bit his lip, ignoring the way his face heated up at the touch; it was really making him uncomfortable. As Seraph gazed down, the blond suddenly became aware that he had a hand free, and moved to grasp the dark haired boys' wrist to cease his movement. He wanted to push the boy of, but something in his mind was just telling him to listen.

"Do you want to know a secret, Link?" Seraph asked, his eyes smouldering like ashes. After a small frown from the boy beneath him, he continued. "This was planned from the beginning. You where a child born from the skies, and the Goddesses believed you to be so pure, that they wanted you as a sacrifice right at the feet of their great temple. This wasn't just chance. They came to me and gave me the order to collect you at the right time. And in return, I could have the one thing that kept me alive. If you make a contract with me Link, I will take you to that place where you were always destined to die, and there, I will give you to them as a gift, and in return, I get your soul. It may sound unfair on your part Link, but, like I promised, I will grant you your wish. Like I said, anything you want."

His breath became erratic. He stared up at Seraph with wide eyes and barely noticed the tear stinging at his consciousness. He would've loved to move, to get far away from there as he could, but, instead of the boy above him, it was like the Goddesses themselves were telling him all this. Like They were speaking to him through this boy, trying to tell Link that it was all true. They were calling him, and he had no idea how to respond. After staring up at burning crimson eyes for a minute or so, Link answered his question with a light shudder, a tiny sob, and a simple nod. His body shook as a smile formed on Seraph's lips, staring down at him with excitement.

The dark haired boy licked his lips and released Link's other wrist. He reached across and pulled of the gauntlet on his right hand (A/N: um, is it the right one, or the left…or both?) and stroked blond locks softly.

"Well then, this is it. Once I do this, there is no going back. I validate this bond between us until your wish is complete. I give this to you, Link, forged in blood, and, in return, you will give me your soul."

The blond closed his eyes, listening silently as tears spilled over and ran down his cheeks. For a second, there was silence, then Link let the darkness take him as he felt pain sear against his skin, engulfing him in dark fire.

~*~**To Be Cotninued**~*~

**End Note: **Is it just me, or are these chapters getting worst. I seriously need a beta reader or something.

Bear with me for a while ok. I know these chapters are going really slow, but once the next one is over and done with, the real fun begins. I hope so anyway.

So…drop me a review? If not, then get lost. You're not welcome here anymore.

Seriously though, it's as easy as a click.

Also, Emily, if you eat me, how will I update, silly?


	5. Some Surprises are Good

**A/N: **Ok, so first off, I want to thank Obsidian for making me laugh. Smacking people in the head is what I do best, so if I can spread that, than I'm happy.

Secondly, I'm in s stupid mood, so, as a result, Seraph is in a stupid move and makes his move. YAY! GO SERAPH!

I have nothing else to say…except, this one has a title as well. Don't know who put it there, but it's pissing me off.

**Five: Some Surprises Are Good**

They were moving.

Before Link even opened his eyes, he could feel the steady up and down of the object that he was sitting on. Perhaps a cart of some sort? There was a presence behind him, holding him in place so he didn't fall forward or to the side. A strong arm twisted around his chest, while another fell across his right thigh. A breath tickled his right ear, and he could feel his neck throbbing dully as something was tied loosely around it. Behind his eyelids, the sun shone down on him harshly, and he thought about how he had never experienced this kind of heat from the sun when he was in the forest.

Wait. _Was _he in the forest?

He had to blink several times to get used to all the light. As if his body was just realising that he was awake, the throbbing in his neck increased painfully and he groaned and reached up to clutch it softly. When he felt something sticky, he brought his hand back, only to realise that it was blood.

The hand that had been over his chest came up to grasp his bloodstained hand, pulling it down gently. The breath at his ear chuckled, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

"It's not that bad, don't worry."

Link immediately recognized the voice and groaned. He sat up straight so he wasn't leaning back onto the boy behind him. The little observing that he did showed nothing but long grassy fields all around him. His hand came back up to his neck and held it there. "What happened?"

Seraph chuckled behind him and let his hand drop to Link's other thigh. The blond only just noticed that they were both trotting along on a horse with a white mane.

"Nothing happened. I thought that instead of waiting for you to wake up, I'd just carry you to my horse so we could get going. Didn't think you'd want to wake up in that horrid forest."

So they weren't in the forest. Link glanced around again, trying to determine where they were exactly. But, if they weren't in the forest, then he wouldn't know at all. After all, he had never been anywhere outside. He always grew up believing that you were cursed if you left.

Perhaps Seraph WAS his curse.

"Then, where are we?" Link asked, rubbing his neck thoughtfully, "And how long have I been unconscious?"

"Right now, we are in Hyrule Field, perhaps, a day's ride from the next village. And you've been unconscious for about a day."

Link froze and did a double take. "A day! I've been asleep for a whole day?"

Seraph chuckled behind him. "Yeah, well… That's to be expected. That seal takes up quite a lot of energy the first time, so you needed your rest. Don't get to jumpy, nothing happened. We've just been travelling."

Link thought about his words for a second, before turning as much as he could to stare at the smiling boy. "Seal?" He asked, dropping his hand from his neck. Seraph laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, it's a seal that signifies our contract. That seal is what binds us together."

The blond decided to think about that for a while. He stared straight ahead into the distance. There was nothing there but long grassy fields. Sometimes they passed random fences, but, for a while, there wasn't really much to stare at. In the distance, the sun was close to setting. It was a while before he finally decided to ask.

"So…where is the seal?"

Seraph chuckled, as if he had been expecting it. He thought for a second, before one hand let go of the reins and the blond was forced to stare straight as Seraph hooked a finger under the gauze around his neck and pulled it up. Link jumped suddenly when something hot and wet darted out to touch it.

"Hey! What the heck!"

Link leaned forward; ignoring the horses annoyed whimpers, and clutched his wound softly, turning around as much as he could to stare at the dark haired boy.

Seraph shot him an innocent shrug and smiled. "What? Don't you know that licking a wound always makes it feel better?"

Link glared at him and pulled the gauze back over the wound, rubbing gently. "What is it?"

"It's the seal."

Link was forced to sit straight as Seraph once again took the reigns and jabbed the beast softly in the sides until they were trotting along a lot faster.

The blond didn't turn to look at him as he spoke. "What does it look like? Why the heck does it hurt so much?"

Seraph laughed, and Link frowned. Why does he always laugh at everything I say?

"I guess you could say it looks like a star. And it hurts because it's just been embedded into your skin, like a tattoo."

The dark haired boy leaned his jaw on the blond's shoulder. "But," he whispered, "I can lick it again for you, if you like? It might make it feel better."

Link growled and leaned forward even more. He felt his face heat up at the tone of the other boy and idly wondered the heck a 'tattoo' was.

"No, you idiot. Don't touch me, ok?"

Seraph laughed again, and moved his head, and Link suppressed the urge to jab him in the stomach with his elbow.

"If you say so," Seraph murmured sarcastically.

~*~**Late evening**~*~

"I bet you've never seen it like this."

Link jolted up suddenly, startled by the soft voice next to him. His eyes snapped open and he turned to his side, only just noticing Seraph lying right next to him, his gaze lifted skyward.

Link frowned and followed his line of sight, until he was staring up at the huge dark dome that surrounded him. Great big milky stars twinkled down at him, and he smiled, catching on. "Not really. The canopies kind of conceal it all in the forest."

"Mmm."

Link glanced over at the dark haired boy. Seraph was mimicking his movements the way he lay with his arms behind his head and his ankles crossed. Link stared back up to the sky and closed his eyes. He tried to think of how peaceful all the quietness was, but, after falling asleep every night for the first sixteen years of his life, he tended to get a little used to falling asleep with the sound of crickets and fireflies buzzing in his ears.

Seraph was humming quietly beside him, and it made him smile just that little bit. When the humming stoped and there was movement, Link felt a soft breath at his ear.

"Hey, wanna know a secret?"

Link's eyes snapped open and he leaned away from the other boy. Seraph leaned up on his elbow and smirked down at him. When the blond didn't answer, Seraph swooped in again so he was centimetres from Link's face.

The blond shivered as he spoke.

"The Three wouldn't like me to tell you this, but, I bet you wouldn't think that your first is with another boy."

Link frowned and watched as he moved away and chuckled, still staring down at him, waiting for his reaction. His first?

"My first what?" He asked, voicing his confusion. Seraph laughed out loud and leaned over to trace a pattern down the blond's exposed arm.

"Well… I guess you could say…your first everything."

Link's frown deepened and he tried to figure out what he meant by 'everything'. Seraph smiled at him and laid back down, his eyes shifting to the dome above him.

"Everything? Like how?"

Link was still lying down, but his head was turned to the right to watch Seraph grin, his eyes still closed.

"Like your first kiss, Link. The first time you ever have sex. The Goddesses know all about this, you know? They can see into the future and all."

As soon as the words fell into the open, a dark blush stained Link's soft cheeks, and he tried to squeeze his eyes shut to hide his embarrassment. So, the Goddesses know when I'm going to…? But, wait… Didn't he just say…?

"Yuck! That's disgusting!"

Seraph's eyes snapped open suddenly, staring up at the blond with confusion at his sudden outburst. Link sat up, frowning at the other boy with a hint of disgust. The dark haired boy shot him a confused look.

"I'm not going to have se-… You just said that my first kiss was going to be with another boy, didn't you? That's gross! The Goddesses would definitely disapprove of that sort of thing."

The laugh caught Link of guard, and made his frown turn into surprise. Seraph sat up and faced him, his legs crossed, as he chuckled at the blond's statement.

"No it isn't. I don't think so, and obviously They don't either. What if you fell in love with someone, even though you thought it was gross but you couldn't help it. When those sorts of things happen Link, they are totally natural. Don't you think?"

They look on the blond's face obviously showed his answer. He had that 'ew-gross' look on his face that Seraph thought made him look adorable.

"I bet your only saying that because you've done something that is gross and unnatural."

The blonds' sudden accusation made Seraph chuckle and lean back on his palms. "Perhaps I have. I have lived for many years Link. A lot more than what I look. I have done many things that you and the rest of the world would deem unnatural, but, perhaps, in my doing it so many times, the Goddesses see it as something natural as well. You shouldn't be so judgemental of others. People won't like you if you're like that."

Link looked almost taken aback. He turned away and focused his eyes on the little blades of grass that he started to pluck out of the ground. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet and thoughtful.

"Do you know who it is? The one that I will…you know… My first for everything? Do you know who it will be? Or do you only know that it will be with…a boy?"

Seraph watched him with interest at the way his cheeks lit up and nervousness flickered across his eyes. He thought his next actions over quickly, before pushing all thought from his mind.

Ah, fuck it!

"Well, I know one thing…"

Seraph shifted his position so that they were sitting right next to each other, when Link looked up; the dark haired boy grasped his jaw softly and made him look at him.

"I know who your first kiss will be with."

And, with that, he leant forward and pressed his lips gently to the blond's, feeling him stiffening under the touch. He made sure it was soft and short, almost like a series of small butterfly kisses dancing delicately across soft skin.

As he pulled back and stared at the blond, he laughed at the shocked expression and cocked his head to the side, waiting for a reaction. Link had the decency to look surprised, before he closed his eyes for a second. Seraph frowned and opened his mouth to say something just as Link's eyes snapped open and a fist collided with his face, making him yelp and fall back surprised.

~*~**To Be Continued**~*~

**End note: **I don't know why I ended it there. I don't think I should've. I was in a happy mood when I wrote this. Can you tell?

I just want to thank those who have reviewed. I appreciate it, even if I do act cold-hearted XD.

Now, piss off or review and I love you guys.

And, if any one can guess the horses name, you get a cookie. By mentioning this, I think it is pretty obvious…


	6. Fake and Broken

**A/N: Haha, I regret nothing…**

**Actually, I've been away…in another country…named Thailand…so don't burn my house down. Besides, I don't think many people missed this story much, haha. I love you guys…for some sick and weird reason…what? Oh, yes, in a very sick and perverted way.**

**I have nothing else to say, except, I can't update every two days (year 11 is a bitch) but I will try to every week. Also, my footy team just lost (is the word 'footy' only used in Australia?). BTW, I could really do with a yummy Sydney Stack. Someone send me one.**

**Also, I'm not sure whether you noticed, but this chapter has a title as well. I'm suing, seriously.**

**Six: Fake and Broken  
><strong>

Seraph was sure that he was jumping on thin ice. He could already see the cracks start to form, but he didn't dare hide his amusement.

"Good gracious Blondie. Are you ok? I didn't even attack that time. You're never going to be able to win in battle if you can't even beat crossing wet grass without falling flat on your face."

Ok, so, anyone would agree that the scabbard directed at his head was totally deserved, even if it did miss completely. He tried not to laugh, but the sadist side of him just thought it was funny to see the boy so furious and out of breath.

Link growled and threw his sword down, muttering child-like curses under his breath. He probably wasn't aware that Seraph could hear him.

"Yeah, right, I could kick your ass. Just take a look in a mirror and then say that again," Link muttered angrily, trying to catch his breath and massage his sword shoulder. His whole body hurt, and the skin on his arms were ridiculously bruised because of that damned idiot and his damned disarming and free hand skills. Link was sick of how cocky he acted just because the blond lacked training. That was the word Seraph had used when he asked if that was what Link wanted, but all the blond was doing, was failing and getting laughed at for it.

"Hey now, don't be so mean. I'm here to help, remember?" Seraph stuck his sword into the ground and approached the blond, who only glared and continued to rub his arm. The dark haired boy smiled and bent down to pick up the sword, before holding it out to the other, who refused to take it.

"Well, you aren't helping! You're just complaining that I'm not doing it right, and you don't even bother to correct me. How the heck am I supposed to learn then, huh?"

Seraph only smiled and reached out to push the blonds hand away, before taking over and rubbing small, soothing circles on his shoulder. He almost laughed when Link blushed innocently and pushing his hand away.

"Hey now, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you so upset. You're right, I am just fooling around, but you have no idea how adorable you look when you get all angry and flustered."

Link only looked annoyed, which didn't surprise the dark haired boy in the least.

"Do you even remember what I said this morning? Maybe you were still nursing your very much deserved injury, that, by the way, you totally derserved. But I think I made it very clear when I said that I wasn't going to go with you anymore if you kept saying weird stuff like that."

Seraph laughed quietly and ignored the blonds heated glare. "Aw, your so cold, you know? Why are you acting so mad at me? You didn't seem all that pissed when we first met in the woods. Did I do something wrong?"

Link was obviously offended; there was no mistaking that by the look on his face. Seraph waited, expecting some well thought out insult while the silence stretched on. Actually, the blond really didn't look like the one to be able to insult someone so heavily, but it always made the dark haired boy laugh whenever he was caught off guard.

The silence deepened. Seraph gazed at him expectantly, but all of the emotion on link's face was gone, replaced with a slight confused blank face. The anger dissipated from Link's fierce eyes, and his mouth closed, as if he decided against what he was going to say. Seraph could already feel something was really wrong; especially when Link bowed his head and shook it frantically, before holding out his hand. But no one moved.

"Look, can we just continue? I don't even know how to hold this damn thing" Link's quiet voice made Seraph frown, but he handed over the blonds sword anyway and nodded. A second of silence passed before Seraph stepped back and grasped the blonds left wrist, before moving so he was standing from behind him. Link stiffened slightly behind him, but said nothing; even when the other hand came around his waist and his back was pulled up against a warm body.

"Um, right… Ok, so, first, you have to make sure that your stance is right. Spread your legs more and bend your knees a little so you don't end up falling over when you block."

Seraph guided him through it, frowning the whole way through. Link did exactly as he was told without so much as a tiny grunt. He was totally confused at the blonds sudden behaviour and wondering if he had crossed the line. Had the ice finally broke?

"Alright, now, bring your sword up more so the hilt is level with your torso. In battle, you don't want to be struggling with blows that are directed at your chest. It should just be a natural thing. You have to build the strength in your arm so you can get used to holding it up that high."

When Link did as he was told, and held the sword out in front of him, Seraph slid his hand down the blonds left arm, until his fingers wrapped around the blonds fist. There was no real reason why he did this; Seraph was only waiting to get an angry reaction from the boy in front of him, because the blank look he saw before left him feeling a little numb.

But nothing. He didn't move; didn't speak; didn't push away. He just stood there, as if he was waiting for Seraph's next orders.

"And that's it," Seraph whispered softly, leaning his jaw on the blonds shoulder and applying pressure on his left hand so Link lowered his weapon. "Now, it all depends on techniques and reflex. You have to get used to staying sharp and being quick. Look for openings but keep your defence up, don't just start swinging blindly."

When the dark haired boy let go of Link and stood back, the blond did nothing but nod and turn a little so he was half facing the boy behind him.

"Later. Can we practice later? My stomach hurts."

This time, his voice sounded so empty of emotion. His expression was almost blank, except the dark haired boy caught the frown and slightly pale face. When Seraph smiled, hoping to cheer him up, and murmured a soft approval, the blond collected up his scabbard and cap where he dropped it on the ground, and sheathed his sword. His head was bowed, and he didn't look up at all as he walked passed the other boy.

"I'm going to go for a walk, ok?" He asked without waiting for an answer. Seraph turned and watched as the blond placed his sword under the tree near the resting Epona and then went for the giangantic (oops, spell check says that's not a word) set of stairs that led to the small village that they had visited earlier.

Seraph turned and hummed with annoyance, truly wondering what he had done wrong.

~X~

The sun was setting when Link made it back.

Seraph had already eaten, and was lying on his stomach with his head lying on his arms and his eyes closed. His stomach growled with hunger, begging to be fed more than just a bowl of berries, but he ignored it. There was definitely a nice meal waiting for him at there next destination that he was look forward to, and if they left before noon in the morning, they could be there before evening.

When Epona made a soft snorting noise Seraph looked up, only to see the blond standing there, running his hand through her beautiful white mane and whispering softly. The dark haired boy grinned as he noticed the small smile on the blonds mouth as he brushed the creature with his nails. When Link looked over, his smile faltered a little. He whispered one last thing to the horse before sighing and making his way over to the boy lying on the grass. He said nothing as he sat down and kicked off his boots.

"You had me worried, you know? I wasn't expecting you to be gone for so long."

Something was still wrong. Seraph could tell by way the blond had his back turned away. "Sorry," Link hardly whispered, shruggin it off like it wasn't important. His voice was small and uncaring.

The dark haired boy hardly knew what to say. He felt a little annoyed and angry at the fact that the blond didn't seem to really care. He rolled over onto his back and directed his gaze above, waiting for something-anything-to happen.

When nothing did, he got a little impatient.

"I know something is wrong, you idiot. I'm not stupid. I didn't mean to laugh at you before, ok? I was just messing around."

There was nothing else said. He contemplated saying sorry, but just shut his mouth. Any response from the boy was fine.

Link sighed and crossed his legs, still with his back turned, but when he spoke, he sounded detached. "And why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm trying to apologize," Seraph nearly growled. Link's lack of body language was really starting to annoy him.

A couple of seconds passed before the blond starting plucking at the grass beside him. "I don't believe you. You wouldn't apologize. But I do have a question for you."

When the blond said nothing more Seraph sat up and told him to continue. Link was quiet for a while, still plucking at the green blades, before he turned his body a little so he could side glance at the boy he was talking to.

"Have you ever loved someone? Or has anyone ever said that they love you? Have you ever been loved before, Seraph?"

What?

That caught him off guard. Link's head turned to him, and he saw the piercing gaze seeking an answer. Seraph frowned, turning the blonds words over in his head. What on earth was he even getting at? It was a stupid question, so why did he suddenly feel weird?

"Heh, come on Link, you know me. I'm not into all that crap. As if I need love. I don't even know what that is."

Nervous? Insecure? Heck no, that was not how he felt right now, whether his mind was buzzing with those two words or not. His gaze shifted away as Link continued to look at him.

"So, is that a no?"

"Yes, obviously."

Then silence. Link turned away and said nothing and Seraph refused to look at him, still trying to push away the mixed feelings that made his stomach churn. When Link said nothing more as to why he had asked those questions, Seraph got more than a little annoyed.

"So, are we going to get over this, or are you still mad at me?"

No answer.

Instead, Link just shrugged and turned his back once again. Seraph watched as he placed his palms flat out on the grass beside him and lent on them to stare up at the rapidly darkening sky.

Before he knew it, the cold started to settle in and the stars twinkled majestically. There were no words said whatsoever, but no one cared; especially not Seraph. His mind settle into a state of paranoia, and it rattled his bones a little. No one had ever made him feel this insecure, and it really pissed him off. Especially with the way the blond was just ignoring him like that. He was starting to regret saying sorry when the little brat obviously didn't deserve it. Yes, he was letting his anger get the better of him, but he seriously could care less.

He didn't get any sleep that night. Like the cool night before, Seraph waited patiently for the blond to scoot closer every couple of minutes, if only to absorb the heat coming from the other boy. He said nothing, made no movement. When he heard movement, he tensed, but everything settled down a second later and, surpringly, the horizon started to lighten up with oranges and pinks. When the movement started up again, Seraph felt all his anger melt away and he turned him body to face the other way.

"I said I was sorry, ok? I don't know what else to do. I can't make you feel better unless you tell me why you're upset."

He was talking to the air. A second later, Link made a small noise that sounded to close to a sob for Seraph's liking, before he turned around and opened his eyes. The sparkled with tears and sadness.

"That's what makes me sad, you know? And it makes me angry when I get upset about how you might feel, because I hate you. The other night, I dreamt about all my friends in the forest, all dead. But I wasn't sad for them. I was angry and upset because you just act like nothing is wrong. That it wasn't wrong at all. Is it because you've never been loved, Seraph? Is that why you have to make other people miserable? I can't believe it had taken me this long to finally understand. You're a monster, and I don't know why you did it, but I'm not going to let you drag me under as well. You can suffer by yourself, because you only deserve it."

Link's head turned away. The sky grew lighter. Day was coming. Their journey waited patiently…and Seraph's head swam. Wide eyes, a little to shocked to retaliate with a snide comment or a beating. For a second, he was speechless because Link had only known him for barely fourty eight hours.

Then the smile formed, and he held back the urge to take the other boy in his arms and kiss him to death.

That was the first time anyone had ever uttered such sweet words to him, it almost made him want to cry. He stayed still and quiet, but, inside, his body was raging with excitement. Oh Link, how beautiful you really are.

Or, so he told himself. He was good at this. Masking his own emotions like it was nothing. He told himself that it meant nothing. He told himself that he wasn't hurt or insulted, but was actually really, really happy. It was easy to convince himself.

And he didn't mind doing that, even if it did make his head swim with insanity. For Them, for the Goddesses, for the Dark Lord, and even for that annoying and nosy Princess… Yes, even if it meant corrupting one innocent boy and bending him to his will.

Seraph was prepared to do that. The end result could only be one thing; punishment. And, even if that meant, yet again, being sent to the very pits of insanity, he was willing to do that for the sake of his own satisfaction.

Because it was true. He was simply fake and broken.

**End note: Sorry if it confuses you…me too. But never fear, 'cuz Zelda's here, haha… Lame. Don't worry, she'll explain it all…not me…I'm terrible. Anywayz, don't you just love what FF dot net had done with the place. It looks very spunky now, yes? Whatever.**

**And now, I leave you with a simple quiz.**

**If I have seventy one apples, and I take away two, how many oranges do I have left?**

**P.S Oh my God, I seriously need that Sydney Stack. If anyone actually knows what that is, let me know and I'll give you a prize, da?**

**Also, a review would be nice, tell me how awful I am.**


End file.
